


Make a wish

by CrimsonHalo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonHalo/pseuds/CrimsonHalo
Summary: Kaoru comes back from work late to his and Rei's shared apartment on Rei's birthday.Kaoru is upset that they couldn't spend the day together and Rei offers that they go on an impromptu birthnight date?..... what?(See end for notes!)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 300





	Make a wish

Kaoru returned to his and Rei's shared apartment after a long day at work. He had an extremely demanding photoshoot that went on for hours.

Then he had to deal with a nosy interviewer that clearly felt like she had the right to know every single thing about his personal life. Kaoru know that this was the life of an idol but he couldn't help but wonder whatever happened to respecting one's privacy.

And even after that integration Kaoru still had to do a radio show, which he normally enjoyed, but he was definitely feeling to worn out to be as engaging as he wished to be.

Opening the door to what he now called his home, Kaoru could hear the faint sound of page's flipping. Kaoru lifted his gaze towards the source of the sound and there he was, sitting on their couch with his legs crossed, reading some random philosophy book that only Rei could ever find interesting, wearing his reading glasses that made him look like even more of a grandpa than he already did, was his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. If you told Kaoru two years ago that he would be dating a guy and call him his boyfriend, and that this guy would be his bizarre unit leader Rei Sakuma out of all people? Kaoru would have laughed in your face. Of course not before making the most disgusted face he could and visibly shuddering at the mere thought of that.

But a lot has changed since then, and he is not the person he was 2 years ago. Kaoru couldn't imagine not having Rei in his life.

While Kaoru was busy reminiscing about how far they have both come and how much Rei truly means to him, Rei noticed Kaoru standing at the door.

"Kaoru-kun, you're home." Rei put his book off to the side, took off his glasses and placed them on the coffee table before spreading his arms open as if expecting a hug.

Kaoru, suddenly hyper aware of his own state of fatigue, is more then happy to accept the offer. He drops his bag on the floor and sluggishly walks over to where Rei was seated on the couch before laying across Rei's lap.

After making himself comfortable, Kaoru craned his head up, so that he could properly look at his boyfriend's face. "I'm home~" Kaoru wanted nothing more than to just lay there with Rei, he didn't need anything else if they were together.

"Welcome home~" Rei pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Kaoru's head. "How was your day Kaoru-kun?" Rei began to play with Kaoru's hair as he waited for his response.

Kaoru let out a little sigh before answering. "Tiring… so glad to finally be home…" Kaoru trailed off. The two sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company before Kaoru spoke up once more.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't spend your birthday with you Rei-kun. They wouldn't let me have the day off…" Rei wasn't upset at all. He knew what the idol life was like and he didn't expect for them to be able to spend their birthdays together. But hearing Kaoru's voice and seeing the look on his face, Rei could tell that he was truly upset.

Rei stopped playing with Kaoru's hair and instead started to stroke his cheek. "Kaoru dear I'm not upset at you. I know you had no say in the matter. As much as I wish we could spend the day together, I really am glad that you take your responsibilities so seriously. It's very admirable~"

Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle as that statement brought up memories of their school days. "Sure is a far cry from how I was back then, isn't that right 'Sakuma-San'?"

A small smile full of fond memories spread across Rei's face. "You really have come a long way Kaoru-kun. I can't tell you how proud of you I am." Tears started to Prick both of their eyes. 

"Don't get all sappy on me all of a sudden Rei!" They were both now laughing with tears coming down their faces. Rei pulled Kaoru into an embrace, Kaoru's tears causing the front of his shirt to go damp.

"We both really have changed a lot haven't we? I would never imagine that I would get to have you in my arms like this." All Kaoru could do was nod into Rei's chest as they stayed embraced.

After they both calmed down a bit, Rei glanced at the clock on the wall. "Kaoru-kun I have a idea, hear me out for a second." Rei finally released Kaoru, who then got off Rei's lap and sat down next to him on the couch. 

"What is it?" Kaoru had no clue what Rei could be talking about. But that was a normal occurrence if one was dating Rei.

"Kaoru-kun it's currently 11:00 PM, my birthday is coming to an end and yours is about to begin." Kaoru still didn't know where Rei was going with this. "Yes that's right… so?"

"So! I'm taking you on a shared birthday date right now. No! A birthnight date!" Kaoru was speechless. That was a lot to process and he had no idea where to even begin.

"A… birthnight date… Rei what are you talking about?" Rei was already reaching for his jacket and making his way to the door. "Come on Kaoru-kun! We don't have time to sit around."

Still very much confused and not nearly awake enough to go against Rei's whims, Kaoru sighs softly and stands up. "Alright, just let me get my Jacket first…"

Rei and Kaoru were walking around the streets of Tokyo in the middle of the night. Rei was leading the way with Kaoru trailing behind trying to force some information about their destination out of Rei, but to no avail. The only answer Rei would provide him is "You'll see when we get there Kaoru-kun. Have some patience~"

All that Kaoru could do is think to himself how utterly ridiculous this situation is. He was starting the question his taste, seeing how he fell in love with this weirdo.

Rei took a turn into some sideway alley and Kaoru didn't know why, maybe Rei's odd behavior and antics were starting to rub off on him, maybe Rei's hand which was grasping his that was distracting him, maybe the thrill of it all was clouding his judgment, but Kaoru followed Rei into that dark alley that could lead to Wonderland for all he knew.

But in the end of that alley was no white rabbit. All there was is what seemed to be an abandoned playground. It was almost completely pitch black as there were no street light to illuminate their surroundings. But Kaoru could make out a small carousel, a swing set and a child size slide.

Rei on the other hand, had excellent night vision and felt right at home in the dark. Rei's hand never let go of Kaoru's for one second as he started leading him to what was revealed as a patch of grass that somehow survived despite no one tending to it for what looks like eons.

Rei sat down on the grass patch and instructed Kaoru to do the same. After that Rei leaned close and whispered in Kaoru's ear, "Close your eyes." Kaoru hoped Rei had his eyes closed too so that he couldn't see the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

After Kaoru has closed his eyes, Rei put his hand on his chest, gently leading him onto the floor "lay down Kaoru." Once those words left Rei's mouth something clicked in Kaoru's mind, and he was not ready for what he thought Rei had in mind.

"Rei we are not about to have se-" Kaoru's outburst was stopped by Rei's hand that was suddenly covering his mouth. Kaoru was too surprised to notice it until that very moment but, Rei was having a laughing fit.   
Kaoru couldn't imagine what Rei could possibly find funny in this situation and was about to scold him, but Rei began to speak while still chuckling.

"Kaoru darling we are not going to do anything of that sort. I am not so shameless to engage in those kind of activities in public. Do have some faith in your boyfriend, sweetheart."

Kaoru could never stay mad at him when he started calling him pet names. But he definitely disagreed with the 'not so shameless' part of Rei's argument.

"Now Kaoru-kun be good, close your eyes and lay down. Just trust me okay?" Kaoru complied and did as he was told. He trusted Rei. It took a long time and it definitely wasn't always easy but Kaoru can now proudly say that he fully trusts Rei.

Once Kaoru laid down, Rei laid down next to him and took Kaoru's hand in his own once more. He leaned close and whispered in Kaoru's ear like earlier. Only that, his tone felt more tender, full of emotions that Kaoru couldn't pinpoint in that moment. "Open your eyes Kaoru."

And so, Kaoru opened his eyes. And he no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the words to describe the sight before him. Right there before his own eyes, was an ocean of stars. Kaoru didn't think it possible to get this kind of view in the city. It was the most beautiful night sky he has ever seen. And it felt even more special that he got to see them with Rei. On their birthdays no less.

"Right on time." Rei lifted his eyes from his wrist watch and gazed deep into Kaoru's eyes. "Make a wish Kaoru-kun." Kaoru squeezed Rei's hand, trying hard to stop the tears. "Only if you make one with me Rei."

Rei squeezed Kaoru's hand back. They both turned their heads towards the sky and made a wish. They knew not to ask the other what they wished for, because that would mean the wish could never come true.

But they also didn't need to. They both knew all they wanted is to remain like this, together.

Rei was the first to turn away from the stars and refocus his eyes on his boyfriend beside him. "I love you Kaoru." Kaoru looked down from the sky and gazed deeply into Rei's eyes. "I love you too Rei. So much."

They bother simultaneously leaned in, as if being truly in sync with eachother, and kissed.

They never kissed like this before. This kiss was so soft, so pure and full of emotion. Two man who never thought they would be able to experience a love like this, to them, it was their first true love's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually my first finished piece of writing of enstars content!   
I love Rei and Kaoru with all of my heart and I knew that I had to write something for their birthdays! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
Please don't forget to give kudos and comment if you did! Thank you!


End file.
